


[Freeze] (Poison) "i know you didn't ask for this"

by gilgumush



Series: Fictober 2019 [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Love/Hate, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Possible Character Death, Sasaeng Fan(s), reader is a stalker
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilgumush/pseuds/gilgumush
Summary: “I know you didn’t ask for this,” intonasinya main-main, “but lemme give you my last fanservice ever.”





	[Freeze] (Poison) "i know you didn't ask for this"

**Author's Note:**

> Sebagai ReiP saya merasa wajib mempersembahkan dia....
> 
> Yg kurang suka bau2 angst, monmaap ya :) 
> 
> Happy reading yall!

Pintu dibuka.

Seseorang melangkah masuk, tetap berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu. Suaranya familiar, ada melodi yang kelelahan di dalamnya, namun tidak memudarkan setetes pun pesonanya. Pesonanya padamu, rengekmu hina.

“—tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengemasnya sendiri. Terima kasih.”

Pintu tertutup.

Lelaki itu berjalan dengan santai, seolah tak mengetahui kehadiranmu. Padahal kau dan dia sama-sama tahu.

“Kali ini, apa lagi?” tanyanya menatap cermin. Kau mendelik dari sudut pandangan yang berbeda; menuju titik di permukaan cermin yang sama. Pupil kemerahan menatapmu tajam—bukan amarah yang coba disampaikannya, tapi kau sendiri pun tidak pernah tahu maksudnya.

“Tidak ada,” Rei mengerutkan dahinya, mencium kebohonganmu, seperti biasanya.

“Ayolah, ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya kita bercengkrama sebagai seorang _idol_ dan penggemar, bukan?” Kau selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa Rei tidak pernah menggunakan istilah yang lebih tepat— _stalker, sasaeng_, maniak, apapun itu.

Pertunjukkan terakhir Sakuma Rei sebagai _idol_, tentu saja kau mengingatnya. Sayangnya, bukan itu alasanmu mendatanginya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

“Kau kelelahan,” tuduhmu mengalihkan pembicaraan dan pandangan pada botol air mineral yang sudah kau siapkan tepat di hadapannya.

Rei membuka botol itu tanpa bertanya, kau menahan napas. Rei melihatmu, memperhatikanmu, kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya. Tubuhmu sepenuhnya membeku, bersandar pada dinding di belakang mu yang tiba-tiba mendingin. Kau ingin pergi secepatnya, memutar waktu atau apa saja yang bisa mencegahmu berada dalam situasimu saat ini. Hingga Rei memerangkapmu di antara kedua lengannya, “siapa?”

Kau mengerjap pelan, berusaha bernapas. Kau tahu jelas jawabannya, bibirmu tidak tahu cara menjawabnya.

“Kalau aku harus meminum entah apa yang dia—ah, tidak, _mereka_—suruh padamu, harusnya kau mencobanya sendiri. Mungkin saja minuman ini gagal membunuhku, kan?”

Kau menarik napas kencang, setengah tercekik. Rei mungkin menatapmu dengan pandangan yang selama ini kau dambakan, namun kau tak pernah bisa menyaksikannya.

“I know you didn’t ask for this,” intonasinya main-main, “but lemme give you my last fanservice ever.”

Kau merasakan jemarinya di bawah dagumu, lensa darahnya yang lurus menusuk pandanganmu, sampai bibirnya yang meraupmu lembut nan tegas.

Setidaknya, kau juga bisa menelan racun itu bersamanya.

**Author's Note:**

> Sakuma Rei stop stealing my heart challenge: failed.
> 
> Duh


End file.
